


Tea and Sharpies

by Gabrieldiedforoursins, lokichipmunk



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff and cuddles, M/M, confessing, karen knows what's up, momma foggy, sick matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokichipmunk/pseuds/lokichipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt knew he should have stayed home, he was getting his butt kicked by a cold, but it was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Sharpies

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of a headcanon getting passed back and forth between myself and Lokichipmunk

Matt groaned, laying awake in bed. Even with the silk sheets, it felt like he was laying on a bed of sandpaper. His nose was clogged up, his head hurt, and it felt like he had swallowed a jar of nails. He almost laughed. The mighty Daredevil taken out by a cold. Still, he was a grownup, and he had a job to do. He pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, not caring if the tie felt straight, or if the shoes were scuffed.

 

When he got to the office, he could feel the pitiful gazes from both Karen and Foggy. He gave them his best reassuring face, but he could tell they didn't buy it. Matt's point was further proven when Foggy came into his office, a hot tea in one hand and a book in the other.

 

"Here. I brought you some fuel." Foggy said, setting the cup and book down. Matt smiled gratefully and shoved his current stack of papers to the side. Running his fingers over what Foggy had brought him, he smiled.

"Peppermint tea and Harry Potter?" He asked, not really minding the distraction. Foggy nodded.

 

"Duh. Can't have you breaking your brain with legal stuff while you're sick." Matt grumbled, presumably to say he was fine. Foggy cut him off.

"Nu uh. No. You don't get to pull that 'I'm fine' bullshit. Read your book and drink your tea. Karen and I got this for today."

Matt rolled his eyes but did as he was told, not having the energy to do much else. He picked up the Harry Potter book and found himself getting lost in the pages and the warm heat of the peppermint.

 

\--

 

A while later, Foggy checked back in on Matt, and a fond smile  crossed his face. He saw Matt asleep, head on his desk and the tea growing cold off to the side.  Foggy slipped his jacket off and draped it over Matt's sleeping form. He smoothed his hand over Matt's shoulder before turning to leave, only to see Karen staring at him with a smirk on her face. Foggy rolled his eyes but grabbed a marker off the supply desk, and drew a crude representation of a dick on Matt's forehead, trying to save what little "manliness" he had left. Karen laughed, and Foggy shook his head, leaving to his own office.

 

\--

 

When Matt woke up, he smelled like Foggy. He grinned and pulled the large suit jacked tighter around himself. He also caught the smell of Sharpies, but he brushed it off, wandering back into the main room of the office.

 

"Sleeping Beauty wakes from his slumber!" He smiled as he heard Foggy's good natured jab.

 

"Somewhat, anyways." He punctuated with a yawn. "But I'm gonna head home, find some cold meds or something."

 

Foggy stopped him before he could open the office door, not wanting to let him walk around in public with a dick on his face. Matt froze as his hands cupped his face, then relaxed as he felt a cloth go to his forehead.

 

"You know, If I wasn't sick, I'd kick your ass." He leaned on Foggy's shoulder. He could feel the vibrations of the other's laughter.

 

"Sure you would. You like me too much to do that." And before Foggy knew exactly what he was doing, he leaned down to press a quick kiss to Matt's forehead. He pulled back quickly, a blush overcoming his features. Matt smiled, kissing Foggy's cheek in return. He felt the skin warm up around his lips, and he felt a small sense of pride.

 

"You have a point. I do like you too much." He slipped his arm through Foggy's letting him lead him out of the building. Karen stood behind, just shaking her head. _Honestly,_ she wondered, _when are momma and poppa lawyer going to get married? sheesh._

 

\--

 

Foggy got Matt home in one piece, and tucked him in comfortably on the couch. He himself moved into the kitchen to find some cans of soup to heat up. He found a can of chicken noodle, and figured that would be good enough. After heating it up in the microwave, he brought the bowls out to the living room, sitting next to Matt.

 

"Here, eat." Foggy's voice didn't leave much room for argument, so Matt took the spoon and carefully took a bite, letting out a little sigh of relief as the warm liquid made it's way down his throat. It felt better than the sandpaper that had seemed to take up residence.

 

"Thank you, Foggy." He smiled, leaning his head against Foggy's shoulder. He'd admit that he was doing it rather frequently, but the other was a source of comfort, and well, if Matt was a cuddler, that was none of anyone's business.

 

After they finished their meal, Foggy set the empty bowls on the table.

 

"How ya feelin' buddy?" Matt just groaned softly, turning to curl against Foggy's side. He seemed to relax though as fingers started carding through his hair. Foggy was taken by a little surprise when Matt kissed his cheek again, and then the corner of his mouth.

 

"Uh..Matt?" He seemed uncertain, not wanting to push for anything, and not wanting anything that was just the side effects of the cough syrup.

 

"Foggy...I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. Taking care of me, being my friend, sticking with me even after finding out about Daredevil. Just..You mean the world to me." Matt smiled sheepishly, not quite turning his head away. Foggy smiled, shaking his head.

 

"You're such a dork, you know that? But you're pretty much my whole world too." He pulled Matt close, wrapping his arms around him.

 

\--

 

And if they fell asleep that way, they didn't care. No matter how sore their backs were the next morning.


End file.
